La sombra de mi hermano
by smile.in.love
Summary: Sherlock ha muerto o, al menos, así es creído por todos. Mycroft se reconoce a sí mismo los sentimientos por el moreno, pero sólo en la más estricta intimidad. John está destrozado e invita al mayor de los Holmes para cenar. ¿Qué pasará? Alusión a Holmescest, slash y algo de lemon. Mycroft x John. Amigo Sherlocked secreto, del foro I'm Sherlocked.


**La sombra de mi hermano.**

**o.o.o**

**¡Feliz amigo invisible ^^! **

_**Summary:**_ Sherlock ha muerto o, al menos, así es creído por todos. Mycroft se reconoce a sí mismo los sentimientos por el moreno, pero sólo en la más estricta intimidad. John está destrozado e invita al mayor de los Holmes para cenar. ¿Qué pasará?

_**Warnings:**_ Alusión a Holmescest, slash, yaoi y algo de lemon. Nada más.

**o.o.o**

_**Mycroft**_

La muerte de Sherlock trajo consigo más sentimientos de los que creías tener, y no fraternales, precisamente. Socialmente poco aceptada, si la actitud hacia tu hermano hubiera salido a la luz…, no quieres ni pensarlo.

Ahora ya es tarde; tarde para todo.

¿Sabría el gran Sherlock Holmes de todo aquello? Cómo llegar a saberlo.

Miras las llamadas perdidas de tu teléfono; ninguna. No hay llamadas, no hay mensajes; nada que te conecte a la realidad. Incluso lo agradeces.

Tu mano comienza a vibrar, pero no como en estos últimos días, llena de placer y culpa. No, esta vibración no hace más que traerte arrastrando a este mundo de nuevo. Un mensaje; John. Presagio de fatalidad a la vista.

John H. Watson no se había puesto en contacto contigo desde…, realmente nunca por propia voluntad; siempre había sido iniciativa tuya. ¿Por alguna razón en especial? Simple aburrimiento al principio, ganas de molestar a tu hermano a continuación, envidia suprema como finalidad última. Pero ahora era el doctor el que te requería; ¿cuál sería ese motivo tan dispar?

Lo abriste sin más cavilación y con lectura serena; las dos primeras palabras:

— _Mycroft Holmes. Sé de buena tinta de tus compromisos con el país. Aun así me decido a preguntarte. ¿Quieres ser mi invitado esta noche para cenar? — __**JW**_

¿Cenar? ¿Esta noche? ¿Cómo? Intentabas ordenar la frase de otra forma, a ver si así cobraba más sentido; pero no funcionaba.

Tus dedos se movieron autónomos al contestar:

— _A las 8 en Baker Street. Llevaré el vino. — __**MH**_

¿Qué acababas de hacer? ¿Qué hacías quedando con el _amante viudo _de tu hermano? Ni el servicio secreto había conseguido averiguar qué clase de relación tenían ellos dos, por lo que, hasta que se demostrara lo contrario, los imaginabas juntos, tendidos en la cama, explorando sus cuerpos; llegando al extremo. El sólo pensarlo causaba estragos.

…

Temblabas nervioso frente al espejo, arreglando tu corbata por entre el chaleco. El recuerdo de sus manos invisibles complaciéndote, esas blancas y frías yemas en el principio de tu locura; todo y más te hubiera gustado sentir y no pudiste. Lo lamentas, pero no lloras. No por engreído, sino por práctico. ¿Acaso las lágrimas te devolverían lo perdido? He ahí la respuesta.

Pero no es más que un deseo no cumplido. Ya nunca estará ahí para ti. Mentira, todo mentira. Sólo a John confió tu sobreprotegida alma. Sólo a él le pertenecía. Pero soñar no cuesta nada.

Coges uno de tus mejores Reservas y sales de esa solitaria casona.

…

Ahora ya no era tu reflejo lo que veías; era un fantasma mucho peor. Ahí plantado, con la aldaba esperando por ti. Y tras ella, tal vez John, tal vez Mrs. Hudson; puede que los dos. Quién con certeza no te recibiría sería Sherlock; no, ya no. Ni siquiera con su mal humor.

Casi tocabas el metal del llamador cuando éste se alejó de ti, dejando una figura de mediana estatura en su lugar. Cómo no reconocer al objeto de tus celos inconfesables.

— Tan puntual como siempre — su voz era más ruda de lo que recordabas, y su expresión no era más amena.

— Buenas noches, doctor Watson. ¿Cómo está usted? — cordialidad ante todo. Tampoco se te ocurría nada mejor para romper el hielo.

— Pasa y deja la botella sobre la mesa — ni un anhelo de sonrisa; ni la sombra de lo que fue.

Te adentraste en esa casa ya conocida siguiendo sus pasos. Una sencilla cena para una sencilla relación; no, ni siquiera era eso pero, ¿por qué por un segundo te lamentaste por ello? Tal vez porque era quién más te recordaba a tu hermano.

Maldito. Tuvo que morirse y hacerte sentir nostalgia por él.

…

Incómodo era un calificativo demasiado positivo para tu estado actual. La cena no iba bien, y el vino tampoco ayudaba.

Con tensión acumulada para todo un año, el fuerte golpe en la mesa por parte de tu acompañante no ayudó.

— Tú lo sabías desde el principio. Lo sabías y no hiciste nada, y ahora — una lágrima cayó por su mejilla — eres un recuerdo constante —.

No dudaste en replicar. No cederías ante tal majadería.

— No fui yo quién le empujó. No me responsabilices de sus errores — no podías soportar más carga de la que tú mismo ya te hacías llevar.

Se levantó furioso, tirando la silla sin cuidado. No sabías si marcharte o esperar el final del acto. No te dio tiempo a decidir, finalmente. Se acercó, quedando frente a frente, levantando tu barbilla, obligándote a mirarle a los ojos más tristes que cualquier dolor; y te besó. Y la correspondencia fue inevitable.

Forcejeando para tomar el control, acabasteis en la moqueta. Sobre él todo parecía diferente; su tacto era suave y su olor soberbio. Te despistaste en un beso y caíste preso.

Ahora era él el dominante, quién llevaba el control y presionaba tu cuerpo. Roce de miembros, dulce placer. La ropa sobraba y se lo hiciste ver, abriendo su hebilla, gimiendo sin poder; su boca jugaba a no dejarte mover.

Los pantalones quedaron aparte, la ropa interior también, pero no dejarías que te penetrase; no, serías tú quién se sintiera tan adentro. Si los labios que besaron a tu hermano se sentían tan bien, el estar donde él estuvo se te hacía irresistible.

Te ayudaste de tus manos y de las suyas, colaborador sin protesta alguna. Un roce ligero en su entrada pronto fue estrechez y salvia. Sin luchas innecesarias; cálido y certero como el alba.

Jadeos acompasados ensordecían tus oídos, estabas llegando al límite de tu límite sobrepasado. Un beso más, las manos en tu cuerpo, una última sacudida y, el cielo.

Pero gritar el mismo nombre te devolvió al infierno.

**o.o.o**

**¡Espero que les haya gustado, en especial a mi amigo invisible!**

**Muchas gracias por leer ^^**


End file.
